


Do you not like the service here?

by heryellowcup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, kara has the hots for the waitress, maggie likes to tease, supercorp au, there's no supergirl, they don't know each other, this is v gay and v cute, waitress!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/pseuds/heryellowcup
Summary: The guys Alex keeps setting Kara up with are boring, rude and definitely not Kara's type. Luckily for her, the waitress seems to be the opposite of that.





	Do you not like the service here?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot. This is my first time writing Supercorp soo, don't be too harsh on me please? all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are obviously appreciated. Enjoy! :)

Kara is exactly five minutes into the date and she already knows there is not going to be a second one, not with this guy and not with any other person her sister decides to set her up with. They had just gotten to their table and Kara already knows exactly what kind of person he is; rich and entirely too self confident, in a way that borders on arrogant, perhaps even narcissistic. The blonde hadn’t even managed to catch his name, not that she necessarily cared, as he hasn’t stopped complaining since they arrived, critiquing the tiniest of things that Kara thought made this place more interesting, more comfortable. 

And she’s almost relieved when he finally picks up the menu, allowing her to do the same. She’s already so sick of having to pretend she actually cares what he talks about while he isn’t making any effort to do the same. Alex had told her that she should give him a chance no matter what, that she shouldn’t let her bad mood get the better of her, but it’s impossible when all he talks about is himself, when he hasn’t even asked how she’s doing. Kara swears she’s not one to judge people, swears she’s always nice to everyone no matter how they might treat her, but she still can’t help but roll her eyes when he talks down every single meal the restaurant offers, as if he hadn’t been the one to choose it in the first place. 

She tries, she really tries to stay calm, but she also wants to call Alex and ask her what the hell she thought when she set her up with this guy. She knows her sister is painfully gay, but she still expected her to be able to choose a decent man, someone nice and caring like Kara herself, someone fun, someone that knew what a joke was. Kara regrets that she let Alex talk her into this and at the same time she can’t help but wonder how Alex found someone as amazing as Maggie when she, at the same time, thinks that this guy currently sitting opposite of her is an acceptable choice for a date. 

Her rescue comes in form of a raven haired waitress that is now approaching their table. She’s probably around Kara’s age, perhaps a little older and, Kara has no idea where this comes from, really beautiful. Stunning, even. The blonde, of course, knows that it’s not polite to stare, especially not with your date present, but it’s not like she can help herself. Especially not when the waitress then proceeds to smile at her, in an almost apologetic way, as if she knows what situation Kara has found herself in and as if just a look at her was enough to see that she’d really rather be somewhere else instead. Kara grins back, instinctively, nervously readjusting her glasses when the other woman shoots her another, unreadable, look before she welcomes them and asks what they’d like to order. 

Her name tag reads Lena and Kara smiles to herself, thinking that the name really suits her. And it’s only when her eyes wander back to the other woman’s face, opposed to her chest, when Kara realizes that she was talking to her, had probably asked her a question. It’s also then that she realizes how nervous Lena makes her and though Kara can’t figure out why, she knows that her cheeks must be quite red considering the raven haired woman is smirking now. 

Neither of them say anything for a while, then, but both silently acknowledge that there’s something between them. Something, and they are quite sure of that, they probably wouldn’t be able to express with words anyways. Lena seems to be not quite as confused as Kara, her smirk sure and confident where Kara’s isn’t. 

Even Kara’s date who previously hadn’t been able to think about anything but himself seems to pick up the tension between them and, with an awkward cough, tries to pull Lena’s attention to him instead. He knows Kara’s not going to answer the waitress’ question and so he does it instead. The blonde is almost thankful, but then he orders hummer and the corners of Kara’s mouth fall again. 

She can’t conceal her reaction that basically screams ‘disgust’ and she doesn’t really try to either, her nose scrunching up and her eyebrows furrowing. 

“You’re adorable.” Kara thinks her date should have said those words, in a perfect world, but she’s glad they came out of Lena’s mouth instead, a whisper of admiration that manages to put the smile back onto her face. She’s not quite sure if Mike, at least she thinks that’s what his name is, noticed, but by the time she manages to take her eyes off of Lena, he’s simply looking at her in a bland way that is, apparently, just his face. 

Kara’s still in a slight state of shock when she finally orders some food herself, her voice higher than usual, laced with embarrassment, as she gingerly looks up at the other woman. And she really has to pull herself together, has to physically stop herself from squealing when Lena then winks at her before she leaves their table again. Kara is pretty sure she heard her mumble a rather sarcastic ‘enjoy your date’ as well, but at this point she really can’t think straight, in the most literal way. 

The rest of their date progresses in similar patterns. Mike talks mostly about himself, Kara pretends to listen even though she clearly does not care and he eats his hummer that Lena and Kara silently joke and giggle about whenever the waitress approaches their table to ask if there’s anything they need. Kara knows what she wants to answer, but thinks she should at least try to be polite. And Lena? Well, Lena keeps being the only enjoyable thing about Kara’s evening and the blonde almost wants to keep this horrible date going just so she can share secretive looks with the gorgeous waitress she doesn’t even know. It’s ridiculous and Kara makes herself a mental note to talk to Alex about this. Or perhaps Maggie. 

And it’s only when she excuses herself to the bathroom but accidentally runs into Lena instead that she grins again, genuinely and without having to hide it. 

“Hi,” Kara smiles softly and, unlike Lena, she’s looking at the floor to the avoid the other woman’s gaze.

“Hey,” Lena chuckles, bites her lip when Kara continues to nervously play with her hair and fumble with her glasses, in the most endearing way. “Enjoying your date?” 

The woman’s words are soaked in sarcasm and Kara snorts, unable to keep herself from laughing loudly. They both know the answer to said question already and so the blonde simply shakes her head. “He’s an idiot. And the claws of his hummer are… they’re freaking me out.” Kara admits the last part of that sentence in a whisper and now it’s Lena’s turn to laugh, though Kara’s not quite sure whether she’s laughing at or with her. The woman makes her feel awkward, and so is the smile she shoots her then, cheeks adapting the color of Lena’s lips. Bright red and captivating. 

And when Lena opens said lips to speak, Kara feels like she wants to run, feels overwhelmed, unable to figure out why her heart is beating as fast as it is, unable to understand how someone can make her feel like this. 

“I…uhh I should…” she begins before Lena gets the chance to say anything, before she gets the chance to make her feel even more flustered, then points to the bathroom, her cheeks darkening. “And t-then uhh, go back to… to my date.”

She smiles sheepishly before she darts to said bathroom, almost tripping over her own feet in the process of doing so. She’s pretty sure she feels Lena’s eyes on her, pretty sure she can hear her chuckle. 

It’s the same chuckle she later gets to hear when she awkwardly says goodbye to Lena, after Mike had finally, finally, asked for the bill and made it possible for them to leave. And Kara, of course, knows that she should feel relieved. After all, this is the moment she’s been waiting for all night. But now Lena is looking at her, those green eyes caring and gentle, her smile sweet and playful at the same time, and Kara finds herself wanting to stay a bit longer just so she can catch glimpses of the other woman every now and then, something she’d find respectably more enjoyable than she had her whole date.

// 

Kara’s not sure why she’s doing it again, not sure why she’s sitting here with another guy who she couldn’t care less about, who she already knows is an ass. She’s also not sure how her sister keeps finding men like this, or why Alex thinks that Kara would get along with them. All she knows is that her sister has a gift of convincing people to do things they know they won’t enjoy, of convincing them that perhaps it won’t be that bad after all. And Kara has absolutely no idea how Alex had managed to do just that even after she had complained about her other date for what felt like hours. Though she had left out some important details, like a certain waitress that was now approaching their table once again. 

It was Kara who had chosen the place this time and she still hadn’t admitted that it was because of said dark haired woman that is now looking at her, smirk on her lips and eyebrows cocked in amusement. 

Kara can tell that the other woman wants to say something, wants to, perhaps, let out another sarcastic comment that, with no doubt, would make the blonde laugh out loud. She opts to stay professional instead, welcoming the two of them and asking for their order. She, in no way, save for some more smirks and certain looks that only Kara sees, lets it be apparent that she knows the blonde, and Kara’s not sure whether the weird feeling that washes over her is thanks to disappointment or thankfulness. At least someone here is giving this date a chance. 

Though, they soon all find, that it’s not really necessary. Not in the slightest. Frank excuses himself to take a phone call just a few moments after they ordered their food for that evening and Kara physically rolls her eyes, a gesture the blonde would usually dub too rude, but she supposes that Frank isn’t really treating her any better. 

Kara doesn’t want to let a phone call ruin her date, but the third one does. 

And she almost doesn’t mind because Lena is there, again, to keep her company, while Frank deems talking to other people and excusing himself outside more important than making Kara feel special, something that Lena was currently doing a great job at. They had started holding a light conversation after the brunette had brought them their food, setting Frank’s plate down in front of an empty seat. 

Kara has to admit that Lena’s the one holding a conversation, while she herself is mostly just being an awkward mess, all red cheeks and sheepish grins, but she can tell that Lena is doing this to keep her distracted from the horrible night she’s having and that alone makes her feel a lot better.

“Where do you keep finding these guys?” Lena jokes as she refills Kara’s glass with wine instead of water and the blonde almost snorts again. She, too, had asked herself this question more than one time that night alone. 

“It’s my sister who keeps finding them,” she says, still feeling nervous around the other woman who nods understandingly before another smirk finds its way onto red lips. 

“I’m sorry, but she’s got an awful taste.” 

Kara snorts, for real this time, and laughs loudly. For the first time that night. “She’s gay.”

“I suppose that explains a lo-“ 

Neither of them had even noticed Frank occupying his seat again, but they both turn their heads to look at him when a somewhat disgusted sounding noise pulls them so rudely out of their conversation, one that had been better than, and Kara’s sure of that, any conversation she could have had with Frank. Not that the guy talks to her in the first place. 

And so Kara and Lena both watch as he slowly sets his fork down, then looks up at the waitress to glare at her. 

“Why is my food cold?!” he snaps and Kara is too stunned to say anything. Lena too, but just for one second before she composes herself, smiles politely at him. 

“I’m sorry, sir. It was warm when I brought it he-“

“I’m at a restaurant. I’m paying for your services and this is unacceptable!! I want to speak to the manager.” 

Kara doesn’t know how Lena does it, but somehow the woman manages to stay completely calm, manages to still smile at him even though he’s being highly disrespectful, or so Kara thinks. Kara, who’s still unable to speak, watching the scene play out in front of her, eyes wide. 

“Again, I’m sorry. But I don’t think that’s necessary-“ 

“Not necessary?!” he snaps again, his voice a louder than it had previously been. Just like Kara was getting increasingly angrier, cutting him off before he could say more. She knows Lena has to stay polite, but she doesn’t.

“I think you should go now, Frank,” she almost spits out and she can tell that both of them are surprised. “Your food is cold because you spent half of the evening outside. It’s not Lena’s fault, so stop being an ass!” 

“Kara…” Lena begins, her voice soft and gentle and it, embarrassingly, almost makes Kara shudder. If she hadn’t been so angry. And so the blonde shakes her head instead, smiles softly at the other woman before she glares at Frank again. 

He leaves just a few minutes later and Kara feels a warm hand on her shoulder when she finally calms down again. There’s an apologetic smile on her lips when she looks up at Lena. “I’m so sorry, I-“ 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, Kara.” And there’s that chuckle again, the one that makes Kara feel way too many confusing things, the one that makes her blush and readjust her glasses and smile sheepishly. Said sheepish smile, however, turns into a frown when Lena offers to pay dinner for her, Frank having left before they’d have to have the awkward conversation of who was going to pay. And Kara wants to protest, but Lena simply chuckles again, making her realize what a goner she is. 

// 

She’s not surprised when she finds Alex and Maggie making out on the couch when she gets home and she can’t stop the little ‘ew’ from escaping her lips as she looks everywhere but her sister and her girlfriend, waits for them fix their clothes and hair before she finally, carefully, glances up again. She almost laughs when she realizes that Alex looks just as sheepish as she had not too long ago, but of course Maggie’s smirking at her, smugly.

“Back so soon?” Alex was the one to break the silence and it’s only then that Kara lets herself fall on the couch with a frustrated groan, one that speaks more than words can, and lets them all know just how terrible it was. “That bad?” 

“I’m never going on a date again. Ever.” Kara informs them, then pouts when they both laugh loudly. 

“Oh come on, sis. It can’t possibly have been that bad!!” 

Kara snorts and shoots them a glare before she gets up to get a whole pint of ice cream. “He didn’t talk to me all evening, spent the whole time outside and then complained that his food was cold!!” 

“Okay yeah, that’s pretty ba-“

“But that’s not all!!” Kara sounds exasperated at this point, is yelling, even. “He then went on to make Lena responsible for it. Like, he actually had the decency to scream at her and s-she…god…can you believe tha- what?”

She stops in the middle of her rant when she’s met with raised eyebrows and smirks, two faces now studying her questioningly. 

“What??” she repeats and even though she’s still agitated, still as frustrated as ever, Alex and Maggie are grinning at her. Especially Maggie. 

“Who’s Lena?” they both asks simultaneously and then smirk at each other. Kara wants to roll her eyes but stops herself from doing so. Her cheeks suddenly feel too hot anyways and she decides to stuff her mouth with ice cream in an effort to cool her down. 

“Uhh the wai’ess?” she manages to mumble around ice cream and a huge spoon and she’s not quite sure why it sounds like a question instead of a statement, as if she herself isn’t even sure whether Lena might be more than that to her. She doesn’t even dare think about it, doesn’t want any reasons for her cheeks to get any redder. 

“Mhh do waitresses always make you blush or do you, Kara Danvers, have a crush?” Maggie’s voice is laced with playfulness and she’s very obviously teasing her, just wants to rile her up. Kara knows that, but still she falls for it, immediately pulling the spoon out of her mouth and trying to defend herself. It’s almost painful to watch, the way she fails so miserably. 

“Pssshh. Yeah right, Maggie. Ha-ha, great jok-“ 

“Oh my god, you really do!!!” Alex then exclaims loudly, as if she had just gone along with the joke first, but was now realizing that perhaps it wasn’t a joke after all, was realizing just how right her girlfriend had been. She knew Kara, knew her better than anyone. And right now? She was definitely lying. And she definitely had a crush on some waitress named Lena. 

“I’m…” Kara wants to protest, again, wants to defend herself or come up with a stupid excuse. But words are hard and her brain doesn’t seem to be working properly, so all she comes up with is a very unconvincing ‘I-I’m not…I’m not gay’.

And it’s Maggie who snorts this time, who almost spits out her beer. “That’s what your sister said, little Danvers. And look where we are now.” 

//

The next time Kara visits the restaurant, it’s with Alex. 

It took her a while, but after some time Kara finally told Alex and Maggie how she feels around Lena and the both of them told her that yep, apparently that’s exactly what crushes feel like. Maggie had been the one to make it less awkward, joking about how gayness apparently runs in their family and while Kara had rolled her eyes a lot that night, she appreciated that neither of them made a big deal out of it, just accepted her for who she was and helped her figure things out. Though Alex had been more helpful with that, Maggie having been the one to crack the jokes and nudge her shoulder playfully, teasing her and asking if Lena was hot. 

And, apparently, Alex wanted to know the same, wanted to meet the girl her little sister was crushing on. And while Kara hadn’t been a fan of Alex’ idea at first, she had eventually, reluctantly, agreed to take Alex here so she could introduce the two of them. 

The blonde still isn’t sure why she feels as nervous as she does, as soon as they enter the restaurant, but she, once again, can’t stop running her hand through her hair and nervously fumbling with her own fingers. She, however, gets a pretty good idea when she spots Lena at the other side of the room. The brunette looks breathtaking as always and Kara feels that familiar, fuzzy feeling rush over her when their eyes meet. 

She expects to be greeted with a gentle smile, perhaps a smug one, perhaps even a wink. Instead she’s met with raised eyebrows and a questioning look. A smirk, as well, and it takes Kara a moment to realize that it’s because of Alex. And the blonde wants to figure out what the expression on Lena’s face means, but before she can even start to think about it, the brunette is approaching them and she can hear Alex mumble something under her breath. She’s sure Maggie would have whistled if she was here with them now, but she knows Alex is not like that, not when it’s about her sister. 

Lena takes their order as she usually does, but even Kara, who is sometimes a little slow with things like this, can tell that the brunette is surprised, that she wants to say something but is holding herself back. And again, Kara can’t help but feel a little bad when Lena doesn’t even acknowledge that they know each other, acts like they’ve never seen each other before, like they haven’t flirted before. Kara’s not quite sure about that last one, but Maggie seemed to be after she had told her about their encounters. 

And still, Kara’s smiling brightly when Lena talks to them, smiles even after she leaves their table again, and Alex can’t help but grin as well. “You really got it bad, huh?” 

Kara’s blush deepens, her cheeks always rosy around Lena, and she nods softly. “I mean, have you- she’s uhh..she’s so pretty.”

Alex agrees with her, but it’s about half an hour later that she says something that completely takes Kara off guard. 

“She’s jealous.” 

Kara’s eyebrows furrow immediately, her lips pursed as she cocks her head to the side. “What?” 

“She’s jealous,” Alex repeats, her voice now sounding as if she was stating the obvious. “Lena. She’s jealous.” 

And Kara still doesn’t understand what Alex is trying to tell her, unable to get why on earth Lena would be feeling jealous about anyone or anything right in that moment. Sure, she too has noticed that Lena has been a bit distant that night, at least compared to the times she’s been there before and yes, perhaps it had hurt a little bit, but she simply supposed that Lena was having a stressful night, or that she was giving her space to enjoy time with Alex. After all, she needs no saving that night. 

And that’s when it finally hits her, when she finally connects the dots. 

“She thinks I’m here with you? As in, we’re on a date??” 

Alex wants to say something, but then Lena’s approaching them again and Kara can’t help but fumble with her fingers, nervously looking up at the other woman she’s spent so much time pining after already. And Kara wants to tell her, that she’s not here with Alex like this, that they’re sisters, but she also doesn’t want to make things awkward, doesn’t want to assume anything, and so she simply smiles at Lena and watches the way she looks from her to Alex, back to her again. Kara still can’t read Lena’s expression and for a second she wonders if, perhaps, Alex wasn’t so good at reading people after all. 

But then Lena’s lips curve upwards and Kara notes that it looks kind of forced. That paired with the way she’s side eyeing Alex now tells her everything she needs to know. 

She keeps being distant, too, doesn’t properly talk to Kara until Alex excuses herself to the bathroom a few minutes later. 

“Enjoying your evening?” She doesn’t have to look up to know that it’s Lena who’s talking to her, but she does it anyways just so she can look into those beautiful eyes of hers. The ones that make her blurt out her next sentence. 

“Yep! I uhh am, I am enjoying my evening…yep…with my sister,” Kara drawls out, knowing she’s failed sounding nonchalant when she then sees the way Lena’s eyebrows furrow. It’s then that she widens her eyes, realizes something else, keeps stuttering, her eyes wide. “But we’re not on a date!! I mean, she’s my sister…t-that would uhh, that’d be kinda gross and I just- I mean, I’m so sorry if I read any o-of this wrong, but I jus-“

“Kara.” Her name sounds soft and gentle, almost soothing, coming out of the brunette’s mouth and Kara comes to a halt immediately, smiles softly as she takes the other woman in. Her cheeks are still tinted red when she apologizes. 

Just like Lena then does, shaking her head and dismissing Kara’s. “No. I’m the one who needs to apologize. I was being kind of rude tonight and it was unprofessional of me. I just, I just thought you were here on a date and you seemed to be enjoying yourself and I-god, who would’ve guessed I’d be the flustered one here, huh?” 

Kara is practically unable to speak at this point, but she’s giggling and playing with her hair as she tries to find the right words. “I-I think I, uhh…” 

She’s not quite sure whether Alex saves her or makes the situation worse when she comes back from the bathroom and sits down again, looking at them with raised eyebrows. “This is painful to watch, guys.” 

She keeps going when both of them questioningly cock their heads to the side and Alex almost laughs out loud. She has to admit they’d make quite the pair. “Can one of you just ask the other out already? I want to eat some dessert without having to watch you two be just as sickly sweet.” 

Kara coughs awkwardly, glares at Alex before she faces Lena again. She bites her lip, takes a deep breath and then, finally, opens her mouth again. “I-I… god, umm do you want to-“ 

“Yes!” Lena says before Kara can finish, her smile bright, matching Kara’s now. 

That is until a frown starts to form on the blonde’s lips, a thoughtful expression settling on her face. “Just uhh, not here?” she asks sheepishly and Lena laughs. 

She’s clearly teasing when she replies with another question. “Why? Do you not like the service here?” 

And while Alex wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole, Kara beams up at the other woman, then smirks smugly once she’s managed to compose herself. 

“I think the waitress is pretty great.”


End file.
